Online text-based role-playing game
thumb|You may have heard of this one An online text-based role playing game is a role-playing game played online using a solely text-based interface. Online text-based role playing games date to 1978, with the creation of MUD1, which began the MUD heritage that culminates in today's MMORPGs. Some online-text based role playing games are video games, but some are organized and played entirely by humans through text-based communication, such as the Transformers Universe MUX. Over the years, games have used TELNET, internet forums, IRC, email and social networking websites as their medium. There are varied genres of online text-based roleplaying, including medieval fantasy, period drama (e.g., 19th century, 1950s), modern horror, anime, and media-based fan role-play. Role-playing games based on popular media (for example, Transformers and G.I. Joe) are common, and the players involved tend to overlap with the relevant fandoms. Varieties MUDs ::Main article: MUD Precursor to the now more popular MMORPGs of today are the branch of text-based games known as MUD, MOO, MUCK, MUSH, MUX, et al., a broad family of server software tracing their origins back to MUD1 and being used to implement a variety of games and other services. Many of these platforms implement Turing-complete programming languages and can be used for any purpose, but various types of server have historical and traditional associations with particular uses: "mainstream" MUD servers like LPMud and DikuMUD are typically used to implement combat-focused games, while the TinyMUD family of servers, sometimes referred to by the term MU*, are more usually used to create "social MUDs" devoted to role-playing and socializing, or non-game services such as educational MUDs. While these are often seen as definitive boundaries, exceptions abound; many MUSHes have a software-supported combat system, while a "Role-Playing Intensive MUD" movement occurred primarily in the DikuMUD world, and both the first Internet talker (a type of purely social server) and the very popular talker software ew-too were based on LPMud code. Although interest in these games has suffered from the popularity of MMORPGs, a large number of them still operate. Characteristics and social aspects These methods of role-playing have many advantages and disadvantages in comparison with more traditional, off-line role playing systems. On the one hand, text-based games allows players to exercise their writing skills, while using writing as a medium. The internet also makes it relatively easier for individuals to meet and play together. This freedom, though it is a great strength to the system, also has the potential to be a great weakness. Such broad freedom of expression can easily be grossly abused, most often by new players unfamiliar with the mostly unwritten etiquette of the text-based gaming community. This has caused many more experienced players to form tight knit cliques, which can also be detrimental to new players seeking to join the community. As a result, many sites are labeled for three levels of role-playing: 'beginner' 'intermediate' or 'advanced'. Sites usually have some sort of application process to judge a new member's ability to role-play. Types of behavior commonly considered breaches of etiquette include powergaming and godmoding. Another aspect of note is the development of a role-playing vocabulary that are almost exclusively limited to those who have experience with or are actively immersed in this pursuit as a hobby. Some terms overlap with those in commonly used in popular fandom. Terms as Mary Sue, slash, powergaming, godmoding, OOC, and IC are among the terms used with relative frequency in text-based role-playing circles, and it has come to be expected of role-players to be familiar with such jargon. Consent The term "consent" refers to players' "veto power" over what happens to their player characters. Often referred to in the rolling role-play community as "orthodox", "unorthodox", and "hybrid". Levels of consent might be: * Non-consent: This does not necessarily mean that they use a traditional role-playing game system: it could just be that consequences are enforced based on a "common sense" basis, e.g., if several police officers go to seize a character, even without dice rolls, an administrator might say that the only reasonable outcome is that the character is brought into custody. Or, if there is such a system, this means that the results of system calculations are final. * Limited consent: Usually, this would be control over the character's death. A setting might strictly enforce In Character consequences, with or without a system, but allow the player an 'out' to avoid character death. For example, if it is decided that the character was mortally wounded, it might be allowable to alter in-game reality just slightly and instead have the character suffer only a serious wound. * Consent: Nothing can happen to a character without the player's approval. Most RPGs have limited consent, allowing game masters some leeway if the player asks for it (in fact, almost total leeway, though this may destroy the believability of the scenario). On the MUX we use full consent, although players who consistently refuse to accept any negative consequences for IC actions are considered to be abusing the system and may suffer OOC consequences as a result, up to and including pfiring. Rules and Etiquette Systems Though there are countless different rules systems and game-specific rules, there is a single universal criterion that separates role-playing from collaborative writing — there must be a variable under the control of one or more players that some other players cannot control. The most common example of this is for each player participating in the activity to have their own characters that no other participant may write dialogs or actions for. Most separate textbased gameworlds have their own set of rules or TOS by which all users must consent to abide. In addition to rules there is usually a universal set of mores and a terminology common to text-based role playing games, that more or less constitutes gaming etiquette. Some common examples of these rules are: *Enforcing a specific genre or theme. *Sticking to a certain 'point of view'. *Observing correct grammar and spelling and use of a certain, default language. *Observing the rating of the game. Mature games may contain no restrictions on adult content. *Restrictions on or requirements to work together outside the story over plot and other elements. *Restrictions on: **Killing off or otherwise permanently changing a major character owned by another player without their consent. **Powergaming, twinking and/or godmoding. **Creating Mary Sues or characters with a set of characteristics or stats too beneficial to the player as to give them an unfair and unrealistic advantage over others. Various forms of gaming that developed within these media, such as sparring (see below), have garnered their own cult following and developed their own sets of norms and subcultures over time. Sparring Sparring is a form of online role-play that deals with combat between two or more characters. Two or more players take turns in writing a joint-narrative battle, each one attempting to defeat his or her rival. The battle ends when one participant acknowledges defeat or one is judged the victor by an unbiased arbiter. In the context of Internet-based role-play, sparring retains its traditional meaning of play or practice combat, but is limited to written interaction. It is different from role-play in that sparring usually contributes little, if nothing, to a story or character development and participants are subject only to the rules of an agreed on role-play fighting system. References Category:Online games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:MUDs Category:Browser-based games Category:Role-playing games Category:Video games with textual graphics